Abby Hale
by TyMikaelson1234
Summary: Part 1 of 3! Somehow I got transported into the Teen Wolf series. How is this possible? Oh and by the way I'm someone named Abby Hale. My real name is Sam not Abby!
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Wait, Derek Hale?**

I yawn as my friend and I were watching a boring as hell movie. I hear something click and then I fall asleep. There was screaming and something on me. I open my eyes and see a burning ceiling. Some man helps me up and rushes me out of the house. I hit the ground to see...wait that's the Hale house. "Abby!" I hear someone say.

It was Derek Hale.

Is this a dream?

"What happened?" "Kate set the fire...she killed them." Does he mean Kate Argent? Okay I am seriously confused right now. Why did he call me Abby? My name is Sam...uh-oh...it seems somehow I've gotten into the Teen Wolf series. "Come on! Before they find us!" He says and we get up and run away. We reach a road to find a truck with Peter Hale in it.

I sit in the back while Derek gets into the driver's seat and turns the car on. We drive to the hospital and drop Peter off and we drive into another state...Arizona I think and stay there.

"Derek, what are we going to do?" "I don't know yet, Abby." I sigh and look at the clock of the apartment we bought. It was 3:00 a.m. What was I going to do?

(2 years later)

We returned to Beacon Hills after 2 years and I've learned who I am in this series. My name is Abby Hale. I am an Alpha werewolf. Then he told me of all the fun times we had with our two sisters: Laura and Cora. He believed Cora was dead and we came back here to find Laura. Wait, this is the beginning of Teen Wolf. Now we have to fight not only Peter but the Kanima and Gerard and the Alpha pack.

I honestly don't know what I had gotten myself into.

**This is my first Teen Wolf fic, so please be nice! Review please! _~TyMikaelson1234~_**


	2. Chapter 1: Bite

**A/N: I know this probably is really early but I need suggestions for pairings. I already have one down: Stiles/Derek. But Abby needs a girl partner because she is lesbian. But hey, No hating on her just because of that. So the ones I'm caught between are: Allison or Lydia. Please leave your votes in the reviews or PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Abby and Sam.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bite**

Derek did his number of push-ups and curl-ups while I was patrolling. I heard two voices...let me guess: Stiles and Scott. I walk over to where I heard them and sure enough it was Scott and Stiles. I hit something with my foot and pick it up. It was Scott's inhaler. I walk a bit closer and Stiles see's me. "This is private property of the Hales." "And you are?" "Abby Hale" "Oh" I threw the inhaler at Scott while saying "Be careful tonight, you won't be yourself." I walk back to the house to find Derek leaning against the pole.

"What?" "You do know that we have to help him." "Yeah I know" I say and walk back in. I went into a room and changed into some jeans, boots, and a jean jacket along with a white tank top. It was night and I knew Derek was going to that party to follow Scott. I walk downstairs and he's already gone but there was something else in here.

What was it?

Then I saw their face: Peter Hale. I feel my teeth extend as well as my nails. I bare my teeth as he steps closer but stops "You're still an Alpha?" "Yeah" I say and see the burn along the right side of his face. I see a way to the door and I run towards it. Peter slashes at me but I sort of dodge it. I run out of the house and into the forest. My side is burning with pain but I keep going.

I eventually reach a busy road. I check my side to see three big claw marks that are healing already. I look back behind me and see two glowing red eyes. My eyes glow red back and the other ones back away. "Abby?" I hear and see Derek in his car with Allison. "Get in" He says after seeing the blood. I ge tin the back and Allison asks "Who're you?" "I'm Abby, Derek's sister" I say shaking her hand.

We drop her off at her house, I get into the passenger seat, and drive into the forest. "What happened?" "The Alpha it attacked me" I say. The reason why I said 'The Alpha' instead of Peter is because I don't want to spoil the events. I get out of the car and sniff the air by the house. He was gone. Good, now I won't have to deal with him.

The next morning I got ready and went into town to satisfy my boredom. I began walking when I see a group of people gasping and the scent of animal blood is around them. I think Peter killed that one last night.

I wonder what he truly wants now that I'm here.

**Review please!_~TyMikaelson1234~_**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm not your enemy!

**Chapter 2: I'm not your enemy!**

Something didn't feel right. I felt tired and worn out. I try to move but it only results in feeling electricity flow through me. I couldn't see anything. The only thing that I could see was a small light. Where was I? I heard footsteps and the door opens to reveal...oh no...Kate Argent. I snarl, my eyes flash red, my teeth extend, and my nails become claws.

She chuckles and I notice Allison behind her. That makes my wolf back down.

_'What are you doing?!'_

**_'You don't remember do you?'_**

_'What?'_

**_'5 years ago we met her and her family. She was too young so I settled for friendship. But now she may have 'feelings' for you.'_**

_'What do you mean?'_

**_'She is our mate.'_**

_'How?'_

**_'Do you know what imprinting is?'_**

_'Wait, that's in here too?'_

**_'No'_**

_'Oh'_

I felt electricity ripple through me and I let out a roar and then a whimper after it was over. "You know I was only trying to get your brother but I thought I'd settle for something that he dears most...his last sister." Kate says with a smirk on her face that I really just wanted to claw at. "Stop...please" "Ha...or what?" I bare my teeth and use my remaining strength to pull one of the cuffs.

It pops off and I give her a death glare "I'll hurt you" "Why not kill me?" I glance at Allison and Kate follows where I was looking and then back at me. Allison had tears in her eyes. Why was she crying? I broke the other cuff and as I was about to get ready to fight when Derek comes and reverts her attention away from me.

I slowly begin to walk away but nearly trip. Allison catches me and helps me out of her house. Her father stood by the door with a gun in hand. "Go" "Your not going to shoot me." "You're the good Hale. Not like your brother and Uncle." He says and joins Derek downstairs. Allison takes me up to her room and puts me on her desk chair and then goes into the bathroom to get the first aid.

She comes back, sets the box down on her desk, opens it, and begins to clean my un-healed wounds. After she cleans them and reaches to get a band-aid, I stop her. She looks me in the eye and then I look down at my wounds. They were already closing which made the band-aid useless. "Thanks" I say and she nods while turning away and sniffling "Why are you crying?" I ask.

"My father told me what your wolf did when we first met." "Oh...that thing." I say and look down. "Why did I trust Derek so much when he took me home from that party?" "Because somewhere in your head and heart, you felt that he wouldn't hurt you." "What do you mean?" "Another werewolf can't hurt the other werewolf's mate because they would hurt them whether it was their Alpha or not." I reply.

"Oh" She says; I try to move but my muscles are still sore and hurt whenever I move them. "I guess I ain't going anywhere for awhile." "You can stay here." "Fine but I'll sleep on the floor if you aren't comfortable." "No, we'll both sleep on the bed. There's enough room for 2." "Okay" I say and her father comes in and says "What is she still doing here?" "She still is healing" "Kate used wolfsbane didn't she?" I ask him.

"Yeah sorry about that." "Why is it I'm the only werewolf you like?" "You feel like family that's why." "What does your wife think of me?" "Just as another human." "Oh okay then." I say and he leaves. "I'm sorry you had to learn about me this way." "It's okay" Allison replies and gets in the bed on the right side.

I get in and fall asleep instantly letting my body heal from what I had just witnessed.

**This chapter took me too long to think of. Review please! _~TyMikaelson1234~_**


	4. Chapter 3: Peter is the Alpha

**Chapter 3: Peter is the Alpha!**

So, you know how two days ago my wolf said that Allison was my mate...well it lied. But I have other things to deal with like...oh I don't know...Peter being the Alpha! I mean Derek is probably going to find out without my help but then again there is that text that will come from the hospital from that nurse helping Peter.

I begin walking through the hospital to see the nurse and Peter surrounding Stiles. Derek punches the nurse into unconsciousness. I let my nails and teeth grow and grab Peter by his neck while digging my nails into it. He lets out a roar of pain and I let out one to make him submit. He turns around and diggs his claws into my stomach. I stumble back and punch him. He lets go of me and Derek growls and attacks him.

Derek is punched back a few feet away. From my position on the ground I saw Derek getting beat up. I try to move but Peter must've injured my spine. I felt the bones beginning to heal and get back into place but it hurt like hell. I notice Peter and Derek gone so I move to the door but a boot on my back stops me. I turn around to see Peter with Derek behind him.

"Hello, Abby"

* * *

Crap, this is not what I wanted. I did not want to help Peter and Derek recuit Scott. Scott was taking a shower in the boy's locker room of the highschool. "What are you guys doing here?" He asks Peter and Derek. I was kneeling on one of the pillars above him. Peter nods at me and I jump down on him. I dig my claws in a certain place on his neck and fill it with memories of the fire.

We leave him and go back to the house.

(Next Day)

I awoke in the forest. Why? I heard footsteps and quickly got up to hide behind a tree. I see the house in front of the tree and Kate with three other guys. I run away to Scott's house to find him not there. I kept searching and still didn't find him. It was nightfall and I decided to just let out the most loudest howl in the forest to find the other three.

I heard Derek's howl but it was one of help. I run to where I heard it to find Scott trying to get into our cellar. I growl with my teeth extended but Peter stops me from going any further and throws me towards the house. I land on the ground completely changed and roar. Peter growls back. I never felt like this when I was half shifted.

Derek and Scott run out right when Peteer moves inside. Kate shoots Derek and is about to shoot Scott when I roar at her. She looks at me with a surprised look on her face as I lunge at her in protection of my kin. An arrow embed's itself into my shoulder and I look to see that Allison had shot me. I stand up and walk away but Peter's real form grabs me and throws me into the house. I hear many growls, a yell "No!", and the sound of burning flesh.

I hear distictive words saying "I'm the Alpha now." that was Derek's voice. Wait, he became an alpha? Oh yeah I remember now. I slowly fade into unconsciousness but not before hearing Derek yell "Abby!".

**Hope you like. This is the end of Season 1 and my first Teen Wolf story. Next one will be up soon! _~TyMikaelson1234~_**


End file.
